1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detector stand, more particularly, to a radiation detector stand into which a card type radiation detector is inserted.
2. Related Art
Various conventional radiation detectors have been known, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,051 discloses an example of such conventional radiation detectors. According to disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,051, the radiation detector comprises a plurality of common electrode plates, a plurality of semiconductor cells, and a plurality of electrode plates. This radiation detector has a laminated body between two frames, one of the frames and the other one of the frames are fixed with each other by pins. Herein, the laminated body is formed by accumulating the common electrode plates, the semiconductor cells and the electrode plate, in which one common electrode plate, one semiconductor cell, one electrode plate, another semiconductor cell, another common electrode plate and the like are accumulated in this order.
According to the radiation detector disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,051, because a pair of semiconductor cells adjacent in X-direction shares the common electrode plate, it is possible to decrease a dead zone where radiation cannot be detected, thereby improving a radiation detection efficiency.
However, in the conventional radiation detector such as the radiation detector disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,051, it is difficult to arrange the plurality of semiconductor cells in a high density, while strictly controlling an interval between semiconductor cells to be a predetermined length, since a plurality of components such as the common electrode plates and the semiconductor cells are accumulated for assembling the radiation detector, so that the dimension error of each component is added every time the component is accumulated.